thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Standing Strong
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his friends were patrolling the Pridelands. "I'm so glad Mari's recovered" Fuli said warmly. Kion's expression softened at the mention of his favorite niece. "I am too" Kion said. "Did Vitani punish her?" Beshte asked. Kion shook his head. "Dad convinced her not to, Mari's safety was more important then her action" he said. "Was Vitani upset when you told her?" Ono asked. Kion nodded.. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "What'd you see?" Kion asked. "Janja's attacking Princess Kiara" Ono reported. Kion groaned. "Is Janja ever going to stop?" He growled. "Stop what?" Bunga asked. Fuli cuffed him lightly with her paw. "Hurting Kion's loved ones" she said. "Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go save my older sister" Kion said. "They're at Huwezi Falls" Ono said. Kion nodded, and led his friends towards Huwezi Falls. When they reached Huwezi Falls, Kion saw that Janja had cornered Kiara near the pond. Kion unsheathed his claws and sank them into the earth underneath him. "Janja!, I told you to stay away from my family" Kion growled. Janja glanced up. "Why should I, Simba's daughter will be perfect bait" he cackled. "Finally you get the relation right" Fuli muttered. "Go and get Kiara" Kion murmured. Fuli nodded, and slipped past him. "What're you going to do, Kion?, if you use the Roar it could hurt your sister" Janja said. Kion and Bunga exchanged a glance. Bunga gestured past Janja towards Kiara. "I know, get behind me" Kion said. Once Bunga had scampered to a spot behind him, Kion braced himself and performed the Roar. When Janja had scampered off, Kion rushed over to Kiara and nuzzled her foreleg. "Did Janja hurt you?" He asked. His heart sank as he spotted a gash on Kiara's flank. "Oh, Kiara" he murmured. Kiara bent down and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch" she said. "Are you sure?" Kion asked. Fuli padded forward and touched her tail against Kion's cheek. "Kiara's strong, Kion. She'll recover" Fuli said. "Let's go back to Pride Rock, and let Rafiki take a look at it" Kiara said. Kion nodded. "Fuli, come with us. Belee's going to need reassurance if she sees this" Kion said. Fuli nodded. "Of course, and it'll give me a chance to look in on Mari" she said fondly. Kion turned to Beshte, Bunga and, Ono. "The rest of you can go home to your families, Bunga, since you live at Pride Rock, you can come with us" he said. Bunga nodded. "Grandma said she'd tell me about Uncle Max" he said. "Let's go" Kiara said. They bade goodbye to Beshte and Ono, before heading back to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Belee ran out to greet them. Fuli exchanged a glance with Kiara, before rushing to block Belee's view. "What're you doing, Fuli?" Belee asked. Fuli bent her head and rasped her tongue over Belee's ear. "Don't worry, your mother's just gotten into a minor skirmish, how about you bring me to visit Mari?" Fuli said cheerfully. Kion gently pushed Kiara into the den, before coming over to Belee. "Go with Fuli, I promise you that your mother will be fine. I'm going to fetch Rafiki right now" Kion said brightly. Belee nodded. "Come on, Fuli" she said. Fuli's paw gently traced the outline of Belee's jaw. "Darling one, I'm right behind you" she said. Kion watched them enter Kora and Vitani's cave, before hurrying towards Rafiki's Tree. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories